


Sweet

by insertcleveruserhere



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, pregnancy announcement, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveruserhere/pseuds/insertcleveruserhere
Summary: The morning sun rises far earlier than Cullen was prepared for. He blinks awake, cheek pressed into the pillow, and he groans, deciding that he doesn’t want to move for the next...forever. It’s easier, he thinks, to just pretend like the work would just stay downstairs if he simply refused to get up. Thankfully, he isn’t training any of the soldiers today - he’s got a War Room meeting in the afternoon, and is up to his gills in paperwork, but his bed is so warm, and the lull of sleep is already calling back to him.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Sweet

The morning sun rises far earlier than Cullen was prepared for. He blinks awake, cheek pressed into the pillow, and he groans, deciding that he doesn’t want to move for the next...forever. It’s easier, he thinks, to just pretend like the work would just stay downstairs if he simply refused to get up. Thankfully, he isn’t training any of the soldiers today - he’s got a War Room meeting in the afternoon, and is up to his gills in paperwork, but his bed is so warm, and the lull of sleep is already calling back to him. 

“Good night’s rest, love?”

Cullen just smiles tiredly, eyes still shut as his head lulls to the side, following her voice. “Best I’ve had in weeks, thanks to you.” He finally opens his eyes, sitting up some, drinking her in. He smiles - he knew that the Inquisitor was a beautiful woman from the moment he laid eyes on her, fell a little bit in love with her the first time she approached him back at Haven. 

She’d been just as stumbling and awkward as he felt, and he couldn’t believe that the supposed ‘Chosen of the Maker’ was sparing him the time of day, outside of Inquisition matters, of course. Everything they do, is for the Inquisition. 

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” She smiles at him, lopsided and sweet. He’d only seen her in battle once, and in training countless times, and learned that all the stories were true - she was a fierce adversary, and a hailstorm of power. But moments like these almost convinced Cullen that she’d never seen a day of hardship in her life, that she holds nothing but memories of tenderness and love. 

Then her hand touches his, and he feels the hard calluses, sees the weariness in her eyes, and he’s glad that he can help the softness, at least for a short while. 

“I could certainly get used to this view in the mornings.” He smiles, awkward and shy, though much more confident since the moment she’d finally approached him - that day, their kiss on the battlements. He had been so certain no kiss would ever exceed it, but every kiss between them was just as electric, just as sweet. 

Cullen never thought he deserved sweet. He didn’t deserve the softness, didn’t deserve the smiles and the jokes, the way she looked at him. He didn’t deserve the glances he caught at the War Table, didn’t deserve the kisses she stole from him across his desk. He didn’t deserve to touch her, to look at the little coin she wore round her throat, to remind her of him. 

She liked to remind herself of him, while she was away. 

He hated when she left, when she took her small party to whatever reach of Ferelden or Orlais the Inquisition dragged her, but he knew that it was necessary - the Greater Good, and all that. 

She kisses him again, smiling at him. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

“Like you don’t already know.” Cullen chuckles, kissing her again, rubbing small circles into her thighs. “Mm, I wish you could stay here every night.”

“I will, soon.” She promises, straddling him, hands on his chest, “Every night, you and me and…”

It was time for them to rush Corypheus. It was time, the moment they’d all been waiting for. He was so worried for her, that he would lose her, but he couldn’t just...how was he supposed to tell her, that he was worried he would lose her, everything they’d worked for. 

“You and me.” She smiles, nose pressed to his, kissing him again. “And our baby.”

Cullen’s heart nose dives right to his stomach and his eyes widen, “Our…?” His throat dries and he looks down to her stomach, “Our baby?”

She nods, unmarked hand on his cheek, her smile tentative, “Our baby.”

He kisses her, suddenly, arms around her, holding her in his lap. He laughs, smiling wider than he thought he ever could, “Our baby.” He repeats, quietly, reverently. Then, he tenses, “You’re really pregnant? Now?”

He thinks of Corypheus. He thinks of all the worst things that could happen to her, like he has a million times before - red Templars and rogue mages and demons and the fucking rifts. He wants to keep her safe, to keep her within the walls of Skyhold, but he knows that that isn’t a possibility, in spite of her...condition. She is the Inquisitor, and she is supposedly destined to save the world. 

Cullen couldn’t bear the thought of losing her. 

“I know.” She says, “But...I am. We’re having a baby.” 

He can be worried later. He kisses her again, holding her close. It is soft, and sweet, and the moment is far more tender than Cullen is used to. “I love you.” He promises, “I love them.” He couldn’t imagine how terrified she was. She needed him to be strong right now - his fears could wait. Cullen knew that the last thing she needed was a groveling mess. He was happy - he’d always wanted to start a family, and the Inquisitor, his love, was the only person he trusted - loved - enough. 

She smiles, hands on his cheeks, and he can feel the anchor pulsate, “I love you, Cullen. So, so very much.” He presses a soft kiss to the familiar green mark, and smiles against her hand. 

He would pray today, he decides. He doesn’t have any pressing matters to attend to until this evening, and the paperwork could wait. They need whatever luck they could get, and he would do anything to keep her safe. 

He wanted to be there with her, on the front lines. But, just like her, he had his role to play. He was the Commander, the Force behind the Inquisition. He would stand behind her, ensure that she was as safe as he could possibly ensure. For her. For him. For their baby. 

For the Inquisition.


End file.
